


Tortured Soul

by Wolvesta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anthro Dragons, Anthro Toothless, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extreme angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Human Toothless, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone that has ever existed has secrets. Some are good, some are bad, others are valuable. How far will the enemy go to extract the valuable secrets? What measures will they ensure? How many lives will get caught in the crossfire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup came to a landing near the mess hall. He had just finished his afternoon patrol with the rest of the riders and the dragons. They had to do this frequently ever since the attack of Drago and his evil former alpha.

Looking around Berk, the reconstruction was going rather well. The dragons have been a huge help, this was their home too after all.

Something interrupted Hiccup's thoughts when a hand  was laid on his shoulder. He turned around and looked in the eyes of his wife. Those beautiful blue eyes and sun kissed hair were the first things that he saw.

"Hey Astrid. What’s wrong?" After he snapped out of his love trance.

“Nothing is wrong. Just came here to say good job on the patrol.”

“Thanks. What is on the agenda today?”

“Same as yesterday. We have to help with the repairs of the village. Then you have a meeting in a few hours. Then you have to be the referee for a dragon race.”

“Another one? How many have we had?”

“Well...counting today we have had...6.”

“Whatever let’s just get going”

 

*****the afternoon passes and the day has come to an end*****

 

Hiccup and Astrid have entered their house located next to the chief’s old home. Astrid and

Hiccup wanted to start fresh. So they built another house next to Valka’s home (chief’s former house). Hiccup dragged himself up the stairs leading into the bedroom. Astrid was already in bed waiting for him.

“Hold on Astrid I forgot something.” He said when he was at the top of the stairs.

Hiccup descended down the stairs into the main room of the house.

“Hey toothless.” Hiccup said to his dragon that was already close to sleep. The sound of Hiccup woke him up.

Toothless gave his infamous smile when Hiccup approached him. Hiccup almost forgot again. He almost forgot to take the saddle off of Toothless. Hiccup was busy working on taking it off when Toothless crooned in question.

“Oh my day was fine. The usual same old thing. Repairs, meetings, coaching for the dragon racers. How was yours? Better interesting than mine I hope?”

Toothless made a nonchalant sound in response.

“Oh so it’s the same with you?”  
Toothless cooed in response to his question. Hiccup finishes unhooking the last belt, and he hangs the saddle on a hook. Hiccup goes back to Toothless and hugs him by the head.

“I got to go to bed now bud. I’ll see you in the morning.” Hiccup says as he pats Toothless’ head and walks upstairs. Toothless hears the door close.  

Toothless waits for a few minutes before getting up and walking outside. He pushed the door open with his snout and walked outside. He used his tail to make sure the door doesn’t slam. Once he knew that Hiccup or Astrid wasn’t going to wake up, he walked behind the house.

He looked around and saw Stormfly was on the ground. He nudged her with her with his tail. She opened her eyes and saw that it wasn’t Toothless. They both start walking to the cliffs.

*****Once they were away from the main area of Berk*****

There was a soft glow surrounding them both. When the glow surrounding them faded, two humans were standing where the dragons once were.

Stormfly looked rather young to be her age. In dragon years she was 150 years old. But in human years, she is only 25. Same with Toothless. They both looked young when in reality they were already halfway done with their life.

** **

Toothless stood up and stretched until he heard a small crack in his back.

“Yikes what was that?” Asked Stormfly, her voice having a slight laugh.

“I think I stretched too much.” Stormfly gives him an amused look.

“Hey you try flying all the time with almost no break.”

Stormfly was just about to reply when they heard rustling in the bushes. Toothless whipped out his knife that glints in the moonlight while Stormfly whips out her axe. They get ready, but relax when they see it’s just Meatlug.

“Hey Meatlug, you’re looking fabulous today.”

“Why thank you Toothless. Your such a charmer.”

“Yea I’m a sweet talker.” He says. Slight blush appears on his cheeks.

“I’ll say.” Says Stormfly as she wraps an arm around Toothless. He leans into her and hugs her back.

Suddenly Toothless is on the ground with a figure on top of him.

“When are they going to stop doing that?” Asked Meatlug shaking her head.

“Until one of them loses.”

“So never?” Stormfly shrugs and nods. We can see Hookfang and Toothless both trying to get the upper hand in this playful wrestling match. They both stop and put their arms on a tree stump. They link hands and try to have an arm wrestling contest.

“Here we go again.” Said Stormfly.

“Better sit down, this might take a while.” Said Meatlug making herself comfy against a tree.

Toothless and Hookfang are dead even.

“I’m not giving up yet Fang.”

“Well I’m not giving up either Tooth.”

Toothless readjusts his hold on Hook’s hand and starts to gain the upper hand. (haha see what I did there?) Just when Hook is about to lose, they both let go when two people jump on top of them. It’s Barf and Belch.

They both laugh.

“Hey no fair. I was close to winning.” Said Hook.

“In your dreams buddy. I was totally winning.” Said Toothless laughing.

“Oh you guys never get to finish the match.” Said Barf.

“DRAGON PILE!!”

“NO NO NO N-” Toothless gets cut off when Belch gets off of Hook and jumps on Bark who is on top of Toothless. Hookfang shrugs and lays down on top of them both.

“Owww my back...it hurts.”

“Oh it can’t hurt that much.”

“You try having your back being shoved into the ground.”

“Come on Meatlug and Stormfly.” Said Barf and Belch. They both shrug and run towards them. Pretty soon everyone is piled on top of Toothless. Everyone starts to laugh while Toothless starts to get mad but can’t stay too mad. He can’t stay mad at his best friends, especially when they’re all laughing.

“Ok guys, get off I need to breathe.” He says after a few minutes. They all get off of him, but the twins keep their arms wrapped around Toothless’ waist.

“Guys what’s wrong?”

“Nothing we just love you.” Said the twins in unison.

“Aww I love you guys too.” He says as wraps his arms around them both. Eventually everyone joins the group hug. Everyone is huddled around Toothless.

They all let go and sit by the cliff side to watch the sky and point out stars.

Toothless starts to doze off leaning against Stormfly and Hookfang who were on both sides of him.

“Hey that one looks like a pot that the women and men use for cooking soup.” Points out Stormfly.

“What do you think Toothless?” Asked Hookfang.

They hear no response, Hookfang and Stormfly look at him, and see that he is having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“Toothless?”

“HUH what? What is it?” He asks as he wakes up in a frenzy.

“Sweety when was the last time you slept?” Asks Meatlug in a calm, caring, nurturing, voice.

“I...i sleep...”

“When was the last time you had a full night’s rest?”

“Um...3 days ago…”

“Honey you be exhausted!”

“What’s wrong? Do you have a hard time falling asleep?” Asks one of the twins.

Toothless doesn’t answer.

Stormfly tries to approach the subject at a different angle.

“Do you not want to go to sleep?” She asks carefully.

This time, Toothless nods no.

“Do you have trouble falling asleep? Does something keep you up? You have to tell us so we can help you.” Says Hookfang. They all nod in agreement.

“Well...I can’t fall asleep...it’s cause I’m afraid to sleep.”

“Why?” Asks one of the twins.

“...I’m starting to remember…” It took a moment, but they understood what he’s talking about. They can see that he is starting to shake a little.

 _He’s getting nervous…_ they all think.

“...I don’t know why it’s starting now...I do want to remember but at the same time I don’t think I want to…” His resolve is starting to break. “When I close my eyes all I see is blurriness and everything is red. I can’t control anything. I see myself backing Hiccup into a corner and then...then…” Toothless looks down and tries to blink rapidly. Trying hard but failing to get the wetness out of his eyes. He feels hands on his shoulder, someone is hugging him from behind. Finally he breaks. Toothless’ breath came in gasps, eyes welling with tears and desperately trying to gain control of his breathing. Hookfang brought him up and hugged him by the shoulders. Holding him as he was nothing but a child.

“It’s ok Toothless. It’s ok, just breathe.” Says Stormfly as she rubs his back, hugging him sideways.

“I’m so...sorry..I’ll be fine in a second...just-”

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to be embarrassed. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yea we’re your friends.” Said Barf as he hugged Toothless’ waist on one side.

“We care about you” said Belch hugging the other side.

Toothless then tries to get out of their grasps but they have none of it. Hookfang re-adjusts his hold on Toothless, so that his back is against his chest. Stormfly wraps a spare cloak around his shoulders. Meatlug takes out a spare jug of water she keeps in her bag and hands it to Toothless. The twins slide under his legs, so they rested on top of their laps.

They all sit by the cliff side to watch ocean crash against the rocks. Toothless finds it hard to stay awake. He goes to sleep knowing that they have it covered. He can let his guard down for one night. No dreams tonight.


	2. Battle on the beach

Toothless had been in a peaceful sleep. That was until he vaguely heard voices shouting. He felt something shaking him. He heard his name being called.

“...ooth...ss.” 

“Com...n...wak...p.” 

“TOOTHLESS!!” Was the last thing he heard before he forced to snap his eyes open. Hookfang was in front of him, shaking his shoulders to rouse him. 

“What? What’s going on?” The first thing that he registers is the sound of cannon fire. The second thing hears is the sound of battle cries and the sound of agony. 

“Berk is being attacked! Come on, we need to help them.” Yelled Stormfly from above him. He looked up and saw that she was in the process of changing back into a dragon. Toothless lifted himself off of the ground, trying to concentrate. He was still a little dizzy from the sudden wake up call. All Toothless can see is blurriness and bright lights. 

He shakes his head to force himself to concentrate. He sees that Hiccup is running outside of the house. He changes back into a dragon before he flies down to them. 

**~Somewhere else~**

“Sir, I don’t mean to be that person, but why exactly are we here?” 

“We are just here to liberate the village.”

“What should we collect?” 

“We just need the chief.” 

“Why him?” 

“The boss requested him and him only. It doesn’t matter how many Berkians you have to slaughter, just capture the chief.”

“Yes sir.” 

“Tell the others to ready the cannons and the dragon root. We’re here.” 

“Get the cannons ready! Get ready to fire!” 

The vikings on the ships were hustling around, getting ready for the battle about to take place. 

“Ready...aim...FIRE!!!” 

The vikings pulled the strings and all hell broke loose. The cannon balls sored through the air. Most of them hit the ground near the houses. The sound was enough to wake up the guards up by the shore. 

“GO! SOUND THE ALARMS!!” One of the guards ran up to the alarm stand and began to climb the ladder. He pulled on the string leading to the bell as hard and fast as he can. The bells woke the people sleeping by the shore. While some of them got the weapons, others ran up to the populated part of the village. They began pounding on the doors, eaking the ones inside. 

One viking ran up to the chief’s house, and began to pound furiously on the door. 

It took a second, but Astrid came to the door. 

“What is it?” 

“Madam Astrid, I’m sorry to bother you and the chief, but we’re being attacked by an unknown assailant.”

“What?! Ok thank you for letting me know!” Astrid slams the door and then comes out her and the chief with weapons in hand. They both call for their dragons, wondering where they are. Soon Stormfly and Toothless land in front of them, ready for battle. Astrid takes off first, Hiccup and Toothless run inside the house. Hiccup puts on his armor and Toothless’ saddle at a record speed and they are off. 

Hiccup and Toothless flew straight to the shore where most of the battle was taking place. There he could see most of the vikings, his friends and their dragons are already in battle. Toothless took down a viking that was coming towards Hiccup. 

“Thanks bud.” He looks to the downed viking. “Who is leading you into battle?” 

The viking pointed to a large and strangely familiar figure. Hiccup had a small sense of dread creeping up on him. He hoped it wasn’t who he thought it was. He hoped he wouldn’t have to face him so soon. 

“Who are you?” Hiccup demanded, forcing his steady into a steady monotone. The man reveals his face by stepping into the illuminating moonlight. Hiccup feels a slight weight lift off of his shoulders. It’s not Drago. But he still doesn’t know who it is. Then another man came out of the shadows and stood next to the other name. 

“I’m going to ask you again. Who are you?” 

“Oh I deeply apologize. My name is Huginn.”  Replied a man with brown hair. 

“And my name is Munninn.” Replied the man with black hair. 

“We need to speak to the chief.” Stated Huginn. 

“You’re looking at him.” 

“Seriously?” Asked Munninn with a smirk. 

Toothless smacked them both on the head. Telling them to shut up and get on with the point. 

“A night fury! They do exist!” Exclaimed Huginn. 

“I think I’d like to take this one for myself.” Said Munninn as he approached Toothless. Toothless jumped back and growled as he moved back to Hiccup’s side. 

“NO! You can’t have him. He’s my dragon and mine alone.” Said Hiccup as he reached out a hand to put on Toothless’ head. Toothless leaned into his touch. 

“Oh that’s too bad. He would have made a fantastic fighter in the ring.” 

“What ring? Dragons don’t fight each other.” 

“Oh no they don’t. But humans do.” Replied Huginn.

Hiccup stood their looking more and more confused. By now that battle around them as stopped. Vikings on both sides were down. The remaining ones were standing close to their leaders. Astrid and the others stood behind Hiccup. Ready to back him up at the moment's notice. 

“Oh my...you don’t know do you?” 

“Know what?”

“You don’t know that their secret?”

“I don’t know all the secrets yet. But I know someone who does.” Hiccup steps back to reveal his mother Valka. 

“I know all of their secrets.” Stated Valka. 

“AH but you don’t know all of their secrets do you? You state you do but I can see it in your eyes that you don’t know the most difficult, complicated, and valuable secret of all.” 

“What is it?” Demanded Hiccup and Valka.

“They are one of us. They can turn human.” 

Hiccup looked at everyone equally confused, then they burst out laughing. The dragons looked nervously at each other. 

_ These guys aren’t  _ _ schrauben around.  _ Stated Hookfang

_ Hookfang! Language!  _ Stated the twins at the same time. 

_ Guys focus! He’s right, these guys mean serious business.  _ Stated Stormfly

_ What are we gonna do?  _ Asked Meatlug

_...Maybe we should do what they say.  _ Said Toothless in a hesitant voice.

_ ARE YOU CRAZY?!  _ They all yelled at him.

_ No guys listen. The guy is only addressing Hiccup. I’ll turn human. You guys stay in your natural forms, and get ready to fight.  _

_ Are you sure about this Toothless?  _ Asked Stormfly.

_...just get ready to fight if something goes down ok?  _

_...Ok… _

Once the laughter dies down…

“What kind of idiots do you take us for?” Asked Snotlout wiping a tear away from his eyes still giggling. 

“Do you think we are joking?” Asked Munninn is an ominous voice. Everyone stopped laughing immediately. 

“Well we are not. I am curious to see the human form of this night fury.” Said Munninn. 

“Well you can shove your curiosity up your ass.” Declared Hiccup in a serious voice. “There is nothing here. Dragons are dragons and humans are humans. Right Toothless?” Hiccup looked over to Toothless and saw that he didn’t respond to Hiccup. 

“Toothless?” His voice turned serious. 

Toothless sighed and took a few steps back. The light was back again. Hiccup and the rest of the group had to close their eyes in order not to go blind. Once they didn’t see red, they opened their eyes and they didn’t see a dragon. 

They saw a human. 

For a while no one said anything. HIccup tried to say something but none of the words came out. 

Luckily it was Munninn who broke the silence between everyone. 

“It’s even more amazing than I imagined. It’s brilliant.”

“...Toothless?” Toothless turned to Hiccup and saw the faces around him. It was a mixture of fascination, confusion, and worry. Most of the worry came from his dragonite friends. Toothless looked down at Hiccup.

“Now you know…”

“This...this…this is amazing!” Yelled Hiccup, shocking everyone. “This is so cool! How long have you been able to do this?” 

As Toothless was about to answer…”ENOUGH!” Yelled  Huginn. “We are taking what we came here for! GET THEM!!” Ordered Huginn. The Berserkers and the Outcasts charged into battle as well as the Berkians. 

It was an all or nothing battle. The Berkians are fighting hard into order to keep themselves alive. That’s when it happened. Toothless was separated from Hiccup and the enemies went into motion. When Toothless was busy fighting one of the Berserkers, another one came from behind and struck him in the head with a bludgeon. Toothless fell onto his knees. He tried to call out to someone...Stormfly was closer and she had better hearing. But someone put a hand over his mouth in order to prevent him from calling out for help. The same on who hit him before, hit him over the head one more time. Toothless fell to the ground unconscious. 

“We got him let’s go.”  They said as they tried to sneak him away from the fighting crowd. Once the secured ‘the chief’ into the dungeon in the bottom of the ship, they made a signal to alert the leaders. 

“FALL BACK! FALL BACK!” Huginn and  Munninn yelled to their soldiers. They all immediately stopped to push back their opponents and flee on their ships. The Berkians were yelling in victory. 

“We will be back!” They yelled. The Berkians started throwing rocks and anything that they can find to the ships. 

They started going around the beach to see how many casualties, not too many, after all it could have been worse. 

“Woah woah Stormfly calm down. Girl what’s the matter?” Stormfly was jumping around and searching frantically. A bright light surrounded her and out came Stormfly as her human form. 

“I am trying to ask you where the hell is Toothless? I can’t find him anywhere!” 

Everyone started to turn their heads and look for Toothless. They called out to him but their was no response. Hiccup started to become frantic!  _ Where did the hell did Toothless run off to?  _ Hiccup thought to himself. He searched everywhere. Hiccup called out to Toothless but no reply came. 

Astrid came into his line of sight “Don’t worry Hiccup I’m sure he’s fine.” 

She wasn’t more wrong in anything in her whole life. 


	3. A not so pleasant surprise

**~Location: Unknown~**

Nothing made sense to him anymore. At least he knew what was normal and what wasn't. Waking up in the dark was normal. Waking up in the dark with softness beneath you is normal. WIth a small candle by the bedside and the breathing of that special someone that you hold close to your heart. Waking up in the darkness with nothing but cold underneath you and alone is not normal. At least not anymore. And not for him. Toothless had gotten used to the sensations of waking up and knowing that somewhere in the room, Hiccup is there. If not then at least Astrid. He hated the feeling of being alone. It reminded him of the old days, before Hiccup and the others.

The first thing he registers is the extreme pain constantly pounding on his head. The second thing that he was able to register is that he couldn't see. Everything was too dark, unless because he had his eyes closed. Nope they are open. Now that he knows that his eyes are open, he knows that there is still definitely darkness because he all he can see is a tiny window. And there is something outside but he's too weak to get up and look. He turns his head and crawls to the cell door that he ses next but he feels something tug on his leg. He feels that an ankle cuff attached around his foot.

I guess they don't want me to get out just yet. He thought to himself.

He feels tired again. Very tired. So he does the rational thing and sleeps.

* * *

Waking up next to a dragon is normal.

Waking up next to a dragon that you've never met nor seen isn't.

* * *

"Why the hell are we even here?"

"No one knows, we've only been here a few days."

"Where exactly is 'here'?"

"I don't know. Nobody does. Someone tried to escape in order to see where we are. They went out, but they never came back. No one knows what happened to him."

"Yikes…"

"What's your name?"

"Óósómi. At least that was the name that I was assigned when I came here."

"What does that name symbolize?"

"...I don't wanna say it…"

"It's ok I get it."

"What about you? What's your name?"

"I didn't get one yet…"

"What about your real name?"

"Ok don't laugh...but it's Toothless."

Ósómi tried to hold it in but collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Back to the matter at hand...where are you from?"

"I'm from Berk."

"Where is that?"

"It's...um...I actually don't know where it is. I don't know how far away I am from home. I got knocked out. I guess they don't want me to escape too fast."

"Oh really? I thought as the only . Well I got blind folded, I was able to hear a lot of commotion but all I heard were the waves of the sea."

"I don't mean to be offensive or rude, but how old are you?"

"10 years old. I hate it here, I don't know where I am but I know that I don't like it here. I wanna go home….and...and" Ósómi was beginning to become hysterical. Toothless quickly put his hands on her small shoulders.

"Hey look at me. You need to calm down and take a deep breath before you have a panic attack. Breathe with me. In...out...in...out. That's it you're doing great. Now that you have your breathing in check, dry those tears away. Here blow into this." he holds up a cloth that represents a tissue. She blows into the cloth. "There you're all better now. A little word of advice, don't ever let others see you sad. It shows that they get to you."

Ósómi sniff "Is that what happened to you?"

"HEY BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT IN THERE!" yelled one of the guards banging the cells.

"How about you go to Helgrind!" yelled Ósómi to the guard. Toothless snickered off to the side. The guard walked away furiously.

"That was funny. Good job." Toothless told Ósómi who was laughing.

"Thanks." They were about to start another conversation when they heard the sounds of the gate being opened. One of the guards roughly grabs Toothless' arm and pushes him towards the gates.

"You're coming with us. The boss wants to see you."

* * *

Toothless was pushed into a room containing a single desk and a chair. Toothless was taking a look at his surroundings when someone steps out of the shadows form one of the corners. Toothless took one look at his face and scurried back to the door.

"It's you…"

"Oh you remember me don't you?"

"I could I not? After all you were the one who killed our clan...brother…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get a better understanding of what Ósómi looks like, visit this page: http://shadamylver.deviantart.com/art/Oosomi-548878831


End file.
